The Aftermath
by Abby12130
Summary: This is a fluffy fic, about Tris and Tobias' life after the war. This is my first fan fiction and hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I wake to the words FEAR GOD ALONE. I don't feel the warm presence of Tobias next to me so I'm sure he is up. I decide to get up now because today is my first day of work after the war and I need to get ready. I go to bathroom to take a shower and the floor is wet, so I know Tobias has already showered.

Once I'm finished, I head out to the bedroom to get some clothes and Tobias is laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. I start to get a little self conscious, knowing that I'm in just a black towel."Hey, how diga sleep?" he quietly asks me.

"Fine" i reply. I quickly go to the closet and pick out a black baby-doll style shirt with some black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

~oOo~

Once I am completely finished getting ready, I head to our small living room, well technically it's just Tobias' living room but I haven't slept in my apartment in weeks. I see a small note on the coffee table and pick it up to read it. It says

_Went to go pick up breakfast, I'll be right back_

_ ~Tobias_

Right then, I hear the jingle of his keys in te door and look over to see Tobias walking through the door holding a brown paper bag, which i assume contains our breakfast. He pulls out two chocolate chip muffins and Iscramble to grab one out of his hands and I start to gobble it up right away, because I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now. Immediately, he says "Slow down, or you'll choke to death"

"But it's so good, and I'm sooo hungry" i say, as rubbing my stomach. We eat the rest of our meal in silence, but I don't mind. I look at the wall clock that is hanging above the small tv in the living room and am startled by the time, _9:57_." I need to go, gotta get to work_."_

"Ok bye, love ya", he responds and I decide to head off to the tattoo parlor. After the war, I decided I wanted a job that I could be creative. So I asked Tori if I could have a job and of course she let me(after I proved my worthiness). I also got to help train the initiates with Tobias. With that I leave.

**Hope you like it,and that it's not too short, there is plenty more where that came from, please rate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you all you guys who reviewed and followed, I didn't think I would get that many in one day. And I would have uploaded this last night, but I couldn't figure out how to do it, but as you can see, I figured t out!**

* * *

Tris' POV

I make my way toward the pit, where parlor is. Since it is my first day on the job, so intend to arrive early. When I get there, I see the door is locked and nobody is in there. I check my watch, 10:06. The shop opens at 10:30. Guess I arrived a little too early. Since I have nearly twenty minutes, I decide to just walk around until the tattoo parlor opens

~oOo~

I give a sigh of relief when Tori finally arrives, 10:30,as if on cue. "How long have you been waiting here for, Tris?"

"Oh, just about twenty minutes..." She chuckles and unlocks the door

* * *

Tobias' POV

Tris has just left. I look at the clock, 10:01. I don't have to be at work 'till 11:30. I don't have much to do, and I'm all ready so I just decide to go take a walk around the pit until I have to go to work.

Just as I am leaving, I spot Zeke unlocking his door. "Hey man? Wassup!" I ask him

"Oh I just got back from breakfast."

"Cool, well I'll be in my way then, talk to ya later, Zeke."

* * *

Tris' POV

"There is going to be much business until about noon, so you can just do whatever," Tori remarks. I just decide to busy myself by doing a couple of sketches. I am able to do a quick sketch of a raven, and I practice doing a skull, since for some reason, a lot of dauntless like them, before our first customer for the day arrives. It's Christina. "Oh hey Tris, I didn't know your first day was today, I start at the infirmary tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well what do ya want?"

"I guess I'll do a skull and crossbones!" Here we go with the skulls... I look at Tori, she gives me the look saying, go ahead, and with that I begin my first tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah yeah yeah, i know it's been a while but here is the next chapter. Honestly I have had some writers block and I just finished my school testing so hopefully more updates! Oh and P. b-day is in a couple of days from today,all I want from you guys is R&Rs(except you ImAgInAtIoN22...JK)! And Btw this chapter is dedicated to my friend Bryan! But don't go stalking him or anything..**.

Tris' pov

7 months later

Well it's been like how many months since I first started my job? Well, I dunno. But, looks like I have to take some time off at the parlor to train for training the initiates(IKR). I'm just locking up as Max comes running right past me, nearly knocking me straight onto the ground. He has worry in his eyes, I try to ask him whats wrong before he starts right back up. Man, this must be serious if Max is running... Then curiosity is he running from... Or to? Why is he worried? He looks hesitant, why? I promised Tobias I would meet him after work at the training room right after my shift, but I have the strong and willing desire to follow him. Screw it, I'm following Max.

After sneaking behind him, Max takes a desperate turn into what seems like an office, and most likely is. I peek in and the first thing he does is pull out his phone. His voice is desperate but I can't figure out who he is talking to or why. From the pieces that I can really understand, it's something with Erudite and Jeanine. I really don't understand, Jeanine got killed in the war, by Tori. What the heck is going on. I decide to go ahead and go to the training room before I get caught or Tobias starts worrying about me, even though its only five minutes after I told him I would meet him. Just as I'm leaving, I swear I catch a glimpse of Max looking at me. Did he know I was there?

All these thoughts whirling around in my head, what the heck is going on here! I demand to know! Times like this are when I wish I had become a Dauntless leader, so I can be in on things. Should I tell Tobias? Yes, no, maybe... I dunno!

Tobias' Pov

I have been waiting in the training room for her for fifteen minutes, where the heck could she be!? Just as I think that, Tris walks in. I go up and kiss her. When I look at her, there is a glint of curiosity in her eyes, as soon as I see it, I know something is up. "Tris, what's wrong, I can see it in your eyes?"

"Oh nothing, everything fine." I know she's lying. She might be cut out for Candor after all, Tris is a terrible liar, and I think we all know that.

"Tris, what's really up, I know you're lying?"

"Ugh, fine. I followed Max and listened into his phone conversation."

"Well, what did you hear."

"Wait, you're not mad..." She pauses.

"No, what am I, you're parents, as long as its important."

"I didn't hear and understand much, but what I heard is that Jeanine might still be alive, I don't-" I cut her off.

"Wait! Jeanine might still be alive! That can't be possible, Tori killed her! This can't be good! We need to stop this!"

"WOW WOW WOW, I said MIGHT. I don't really know, I couldn't understand much..." She continues.

"We'll anyways, we need to train to prepare for the initiates." She doesn't stop me, with that, I make the first move on the punching bag. And Tris follows my lead.


End file.
